Ardal
|image = |age = 17 |occupation = |home = |gender = Male |height= 5'5'' |weapon = None |fate = Deceased |appearances = 3 Appareances #Personal Assesment #Hunger Games Eve (Mentioned) #The Snow}} Ardal was a tribute from who participated in the 56th Hunger Games. He was deaf-mute but he could quite understand that he didn't have any chance in the Games. He was mysterious person, and a very unpredictable too. She was considered to be a rookie Tribure who couldn't manage a sword, and couldn't hear the danger. He was rated a 6 by the Gamemakers. Appearance Karen was a 17 years old with mid-long brown hair and had brown eyes. She had average height and very was thin. She was categorized as a very rookie and daredevil boy by the Capitol despite his condition. He loved to watch the Capitol Fireworks and was great fascinated by the colours. Personality He was a daredevil person, and a brave one too, but his condition made him a bother with his personality. As long as he didn't have to comunicate, he was great climbing rocks, and getting food, but he couldn't handle a sword and was a none intelligent person. 56th Hunger Games Ardal was a Tribute in District 6 that was chosen among all boys in his districts. He had a condition that he couldn't speak nor hear. He was in the tribute parade with all 24 tributes, obviously, but he was not seen by Evan, so he didn't appear in the First Chapter. Then he was with all the 24 Tributes, in the Training Center at the Capitol training all kinds of Skills. But as he was not in Evan's line of sight, he was not mentioned in Chapter 2 either. In Chapter 3, he was forced to do the Individual Assesment for further scoring, so he went with all 24 Tributes. Evan was hungry and he and Leo went searching for food. As they came back, they bumped into Ardal and all the food dropped to the floor. First of all, Evan thought he was being rude, not answering to his questions but then Pepper came and told him he was deaf-mute. Then the four of them came back to the Training Center to do their Personal Assesment. Then, by his condition, he did not assist to Caesar Flickerman's show, so he did not appear in Chapter 4. In Chapter 5, despite being on the previous chapter, he wasn't shown, only mentioned. Leo and Cixto went to ask him if he wanted to join their pack but Aldar refused. Then in Chapter 6, Evan was beside him at the Hovercraft, and when he fell asleep, Aldar woke him up telling him he had to get out of the Hovercraft. When the Hunger Games began, he chose to not be in the Cornucopia Bloodbath and went running straight to the Woods. Then, the Careers went to the Woods because of Evan, Amber and Cixto. As they were hiding in a Big Tree, Ardal thought he was safe, but then, he could not hear The Careers coming. Lance threw an arrow to his leg, then fell. Mistral hopped to Ardal and stabbed him 7 times, causing Aldar's Death in the Games and final appareance.